


The Ill-Fitting and The Overachiever

by Varietas



Category: Karneval (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Circus, Family Feels, First Ship - Freeform, Gen, Jetzt gebt denen schon ein bisschen Liebe!, Jiki und Kiichi sind nur auf den ersten Blick kleine Kotzkrücken :D, Maybe more - Freeform, Origin Story, Tsukitachi is awesome, can't really decide, my own origin story for them, they deserve some love too
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varietas/pseuds/Varietas
Summary: Tsukitachi gefiel der Zusammenhalt des Ersten Schiffes besser. Er fühlte sich wohl und soweit er das sagen konnte, ging es seinen Angestellten genau so. Sie waren eben nicht Hirato, Iva, Yogi oder Tsukumo. Sie waren anders. Sie waren sie selbst.





	The Ill-Fitting and The Overachiever

**Author's Note:**

> Dieser OS enthält vielleicht kleine Spoiler für Kapitel des Mangas, die in Deutschland vielleicht noch nicht erschienen sind! Hört sich blöd an, aber ich weiß es nicht genau, weil ich mir den neusten Band erst jetzt bestellen konnte. :D Ich hab die englischen Kapitel schon mal gelesen *hüstel* und weiß jetzt offen gesagt gar nicht mehr so genau, was schon vorkam und was nicht. :D
> 
> Ich weiß nicht genau, wann es passiert ist, aber irgendwann habe ich angefangen, mich voll auf das Erste statt auf das Zweite Schiff einzuschließen. :'D Persönliche Faszination: Jiki. Weiß nicht, wieso. :P Allgemein verfolge ich den Manga aber schon seit JAHREN und inzwischen feier ich diese drei irgendwie viel mehr als Hiratos Trüppchen. ^^ Deshalb ist dieser OS entstanden. Ebenfalls schon vor einer ganzen Weile, aber ich habe mich erst jetzt so wirklich entschlossen, ihn zumindest auf AO3 hochzuladen. Also viel Spaß mit diesem gedanklichen Erguss meinerseits. ^_^

Tsukitachi sah auf die Akte auf dem Bildschirm vor ihm hinab.

 

Das Erste Schiff der Circus Flotten flog ruhig durch die Lüfte. Die riesige Maschinerie lag des Nachts stets still da und solange die Hasen keine Abnormalitäten scannten, waren sein eigenes Tippen und die Geräusche des Computers die einzigen Sounds, die so spät noch an Tsukitachis Ohren drangen. Man mochte es ihm nicht ansehen, ihn vielleicht für nichts weiter als einen albernen Trunkebold halten, aber selbst er tat von Zeit zu Zeit seine Arbeit.

 

“ _Lass sie doch glauben, was sie wollen. So bist nicht du derjenige, der sich allzu leicht überrumpeln lässt – sondern alle Anderen.”_

“ _Das dürfte doch eher deine Vorgehensweise sein, nicht wahr?~”_

 

Es waren Tsubames Akten.

 

Dank Gareki hatte Circus zu dem Mädchen und ihrem Zwillingsbruder gefunden. Und während sie Yotaka nicht wirklich hatten retten können, zumindest nicht _Yotaka_ , war es für Tsubame noch nicht zu spät gewesen. Captain Tsukitachi selbst hatte sie zum Krankenhaus, das ihren Großvater beherbergte, begleitet, bevor er sie zur Klassifizierung geschickt hatte. Es hatte darin resultiert, dass Tsubame auf Kuronomei gelandet war – der Circus-Lehrgang.

 

Kaum zu glauben, dass das Mädchen gedacht hatte, Circus würde es zulassen, sie einfach so zu sezieren, wie einen Laborfrosch, solange noch nicht Hopfen und Malz komplett verloren war!

 

Die Leute vom Laborturm hatten bereits angekündigt, dass Tsubame bald aktiv werden könnte.

 

Offen gesagt hatte Tsukitachi lange mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Platz zu besetzen, den Rishiana offengelassen hatte, als sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte, als Lehrpersonal auf Kuronomei zu agieren. Rishiana war eine fähige Soldatin und wie gemacht für das Erste Schiff, aber sie würde wohl so bald nicht wieder zurückkommen. Nicht solange Kuronomei noch stand. Und wenn sie überhaupt zurückkam. Offiziell immer noch Kämpferin des Ersten Schiffes, aber eben nur dem Namen nach...

 

Für gewöhnlich bestanden die Circus-Schiffe aus einem Captain und einer Crew von mindestens drei Untergeordneten. Im besten Falle ein Stellvertreter, ein Agent für die laufenden Aufgaben und eine Zusatzkraft, um das Team zu komplettieren. Rishiana mit ihrer Armbrust war stets diejenige gewesen, die Tsukitachi am ehesten auf eigene Faust und ohne Rückendeckung losschicken hatte können. Und dann hatte Kuronomei sie angefordert und sie hatte zugestimmt.

 

Er wollte wieder eine komplette Crew haben, wollte er schon seit einer ganzen Weile, aber es hatte sich niemand gefunden, der die Anforderungen erfüllte.

 

Wenn nötig, könnte Tsukitachi Jiki als seinen Stellvertreter einsetzen und Kiichi als Agentin im Außeneinsatz, wie Rishiana vor ihr. Kiichi und Jiki genossen es beide eher, allein zu arbeiten, und erledigten ihre Missionen genau so, wie es von ihnen erwartet wurde. Aber Kiichi war zu jung, um als Stellvertreterin für Tsukitachi eingesetzt zu werden, und darüber hinaus weniger besonnen. Tsukitachi wusste ganz genau, dass einige von Jikis Verhaltensweisen bloß Täuschung waren, nicht mehr als weitere Formen von dessen Illusionen. Aber Jiki war derjenige, den Tsukitachi einfacher Schritt für Schritt in diese Rolle hineinmodellieren konnte. Bei Jiki war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er ihm sein Gehör schenkte und sich danach richtete, einfach größer. Schließlich war es auch Jiki gewesen, der von Anfang an eher das diplomatische Verständnis gezeigt hatte, und wenn es ihm auch nicht unbedingt immer gepasst haben mochte. Vielleicht war es ihm auch schlicht egal und er war nur um der Höflichkeit willen höflich… Kiichi war wirklich fähig, aber sie war jung und hochmütig. Nichts gegen ein bisschen Hochmut, aber zu viel davon kam bekanntlich vor dem tiefen Fall… Insgeheim hatte Tsukitachi keine wirklich guten Argumente, die er vorbringen könnte, daher bemühte er sich nur in Extremsituationen, diese Eigenschaft seines jüngsten Lieutenants einzudämmen und zurechtzustutzen.

 

Tsubame war geeignet. Von Hirato – der es von Gareki hatte – wusste Tsukitachi, dass das Mädchen sich unglaublich gut gemacht und große Fortschritte hinter sich hatte. Gareki mochte vieles sein und es schlummerte definitiv Circus-Material in ihm. Material, das Hirato für sich und das Zweite Schiff beansprucht hatte, bevor Gareki auf das Team des Laborturms zwangsverlegt worden war… aber Tsubame war unglaublich flink, agil und wettbewerbsfähig – gegenüber Gareki. Sie nahm keine Niederlage so einfach hin und tat alles, um den Sieg heimzuholen. Und sie hatte Erfolg damit.

 

Offen gestanden hatte Tsukitachi bereits ein Interesse an dieser ganzen Geschichte gehabt, als er realisiert hatte, dass Gareki auf diesem Schiff war, das Circus damals versenkt hatte… zugegeben, damals waren seine Beweggründe andere gewesen, aber schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er auf diese Menschen aufmerksam geworden.

 

Und dieses Mal würde nicht Hirato zuschlagen. Dieses Mal nicht. Hirato hätte Gareki von Tsukitachi aus haben können, genauso wie Nai in Hiratos Obhut bleiben konnte. Dass Gareki nicht mehr für den Circus-Lehrgang zugelassen worden war und jetzt unter dem ewig stoischen Akari arbeiten musste, war natürlich ein Ärgernis, aber es war schließlich nicht so, als würde Hirato den Jungen nie wieder sehen… Nur Hiratos Angestellter würde Gareki wohl nicht werden.

 

Verrückt, dass Hirato und er immer noch auf so vielen Ebenen miteinander im Wettstreit standen. Im freundschaftlichen Wettstreit natürlich.

 

Und doch waren da Dinge, die er Hirato vielleicht tatsächlich nicht unbedingt an den Kopf werfen würde. Zum Beispiel hatte Hirato nie genau erfahren, wie Jiki und Kiichi in die Dienste von Circus gerieten. Wie denn auch? Als Jiki sich Circus angeschlossen hatte, war Tsukitachi gerade zum Captain ausgebildet worden, und als Kiichi dazugekommen war, waren sowohl Hirato als auch Tsukitachi noch nicht so lange im Dienst gewesen. Es hatte immer etwas zu tun gegeben und irgendwie war es Tsukitachi gelungen, die genauen Details unter den Teppich zu kehren und sie auch dort zu behalten. Zumindest vor Hirato. Aber Hirato machte auch nicht den Eindruck, allzu neugierig auf diese Details zu sein. Vermutlich interessierte es den Captain des Zweiten Schiffes gar nicht unbedingt so sehr. Das war schon gut so.

 

Tsukitachi ließ diese beiden, gewissen Akten aufleuchten. Zwei Gesichter, die ihm nur allzu gut bekannt waren, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch um einiges jünger gewesen waren, starrten ihm entgegen. Ihre wirklichen Namen, ihre Vergangenheit, ihre leiblichen Familien und all das Leid, das ihnen widerfahren war – all das würde hoffentlich ein Geheimnis bleiben, das Tsukitachi wahren konnte.

 

 

 

 

_Jahre zuvor_

_Kurz nach abgeschlossener Ausbildung_

 

Offen gestanden konnte Tsukitachi nicht verstehen, warum Wesen wie Varuga in dieses Ödland einfallen sollten. Was brachte es Kafka, eine Umgebung wie diese für sich zu beanspruchen und jegliches Leben auszulöschen? Das Klima hier war moderat – es war eigentlich immer recht kalt und grau und regnerisch. Selbst die Gräser in den Waldgebieten waren nicht sonderlich saftig-grün. Auch dort herrschte eine gewisse raue Farblosigkeit vor. Ein gewaltiger Unterschied zu der funkelnden, bunten Welt von Circus, zu der Tsukitachi schon seit einer Weile gehörte und dessen Führungsposition er wohl bald bekleiden würde.

 

Der Captain des Ersten Schiffes der Circus-Flotten. Das würde er bald sein. Nicht, dass er selbst eine Ahnung hatte, wie zum Teufel er soweit gekommen war, aber es war passiert. Er hatte für sich selbst beschlossen, dass es nichts brachte, sich den Kopf über dieses kleine Wunder zu zerbrechen und die Dinge einfach so hinzunehmen, wie sie waren.

 

Er vermutete, dass er in letzter Zeit so oft getrennt von Hirato auf Missionen geschickt wurde, damit sie beide auf ‘Angestellten-Fang’ gehen konnten. Rishiana war schon für Tsukitachis Crew eingeteilt worden und Hirato und er waren erst kürzlich über einen gewissen kleinen Jungen gestolpert, den Hirato nun im Auge behielt. Es war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass nur ein Angestellter pro Führungsschiff wohl kaum reichen würde. Es mussten mindestens zwei weitere her, damit alles korrekt ablaufen konnte – der Runde Tisch Z bestand darauf.

 

Also wurden Tsukitachi und Hirato getrennt voneinander losgeschickt, begleitet von Gruppen von Trainees, von denen wahrscheinlich erwartet wurde, dass ein paar von ihnen sich nach getaner Zusammenarbeit herauskristallisieren sollten. Tsukitachi sollte aussuchen, welche dieser Leute am geeignetsten für die Standards des Ersten Schiffes waren. Und wer konnte das schon besser beurteilen als dessen zukünftiger Captain?

 

Irgendwie wurde Tsukitachi nur immer weiter bewusst, dass es bei keinem so richtig funkte, als er die verschiedenen ummantelten Gestalten beobachtete, die Ordnung in dieses Chaos hier brachten. Es tat ihm ein bisschen leid, das auch nur zu denken, und er würde es den Armen auch ganz sicher nicht auf die Nase binden, aber gerade wirkten sie nicht wie viel mehr als bloße in Schwarz gehüllte Hilfskräfte. Wie sie so weit gekommen waren, war offensichtlich. Das war es allerdings leider auch schon. Da war nichts, das herausstach.

 

Er schritt durch die nicht sehr dicht liegende Schneedecke auf der gefrorenen Erde und sah sich das Anwesen an, das nicht viel mehr als ein Trümmerhaufen war, nachdem die Mutanten besiegt worden waren. Im System stand, dass diese Gegend ein monarchisches Land war. Die Varuga waren jedoch weitab der Hauptstadt, und somit des Sitzes der dortigen Monarchie, eingefallen, weitab von allem und nahe der Landesgrenzen gelegen. Vermutlich genau deshalb. Es dauerte länger, die Mitte zu erreichen – es lohnte sich mehr, an den Grenzen zu fressen und die Macht immer weiter zu festigen, bis man sich irgendwann hindurchgefressen hatte.

 

“Tsukitachi… Nein… Captain.” Eine der namenlosen Stimmen rief nach ihm. Sie würde weitaus tonloser klingen, würde da nicht diese Nuance von Anstrengung mitschwingen…

 

“Lass mich los.”

 

Die schwarz ummantelte Gestalt zerrte eine Person mit sich, noch immer ein halbes Kind, wahrscheinlich gerade erst dabei, diesem Alter zu entwachsen. Tsukitachi konnte im ersten Moment nicht erkennen, ob es ein Mädchen oder Junge war. Die Stimme war hell und das Kind war schätzungsweise im Alter von neun, vielleicht zehn Jahren, vielleicht jünger, vielleicht älter. Schwer einzuschätzen. Die von Natur aus grauen Haare fielen ihm halblang über die Schultern, als hätte es sie für eine Weile lang nicht mehr schneiden lassen. Es kniff die hellen Augen angestrengt zusammen, als es in Tsukitachis Richtung geschoben wurde.

 

“Oh? Wen schleppst du denn da an?” Tsukitachi musterte das Kind, das mit einem undefinierbaren, beinahe mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hinaufblinzelte.

 

“Wir haben das Mädchen dahinten zwischen ein paar Trümmern gefunden...”, begann der schwarze Mantel zu erklären.

 

“Ich bin ein Junge...”

 

“Es sah so aus, als befände der ‘Junge’ sich in Schwierigkeiten, also haben wir ihn aus den Trümmern hervorgezogen.” Der schwarze Mantel ließ sich von dem Zwischenruf des Jungen nicht beeindrucken.

 

“Ist das so?”, fragte Tsukitachi belustigt.

 

Der Grund für dieses Gespräch riss sich flink los. Er sprach mit leiser, heller Stimme und trotzdem konnte man deutlich die Frustration heraushören, die er verspüren musste. Auch wenn er sich große Mühe gab, diese zu verbergen. “Ich war nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Ich habe mich versteckt gehalten.”

 

“Na sicher hast du das.”

 

Der Junge fuhr langsam herum und musterte den schwarzen Mantel. Er versuchte offensichtlich, das Gesicht unter der Kapuze auszumachen. Tsukitachi wusste ja nicht, wie es ihm dabei ging, aber er persönlich hatte seine Schwierigkeiten damit, so tief, wie die Kapuze im unerkennbaren Gesicht hing.

 

Das Kind sah betont an sich herunter. “Sehe ich für dich verletzt aus? Mir geht es… gut. Ich war nicht in Schwierigkeiten. Ich kenne die Umgebung hier.”

 

Tsukitachi war überrascht und nun definitiv amüsiert. Normalerweise erwartete er diese Form von Sarkasmus nicht bei jemandem, der noch derartig jung war. Nun, man sagte sich doch, dass Sarkasmus Anzeichen für eine ungewöhnlich hohe Intelligenz sein konnten, nicht wahr?

 

“So wie du aussiehst, hast du definitiv Hilfe gebraucht. Deine Sachen sind dreckig und stellenweise zerrissen.” Der schwarze Mantel streckte die Arme nach dem Jungen aus, um wieder nach ihm zu greifen.

 

Doch dieser zuckte zur Seite, bevor die Hände des Anderen ernsthaft in seine Nähe kommen konnten. “Lass bitte die Finger von mir.” Das dürfte den Stolz des Schwarzmantels ein wenig gekränkt haben, wenn Tsukitachi das richtig beurteilte. Er verkniff sich das heitere Gelächter. Das würde dem Schwarzmantel vermutlich nicht gefallen.

 

Tsukitachi bedeutete dem schwarzen Mantel, dass er sich genau so gut zurückziehen konnte. Es schien ohnehin nicht so, als wäre der Junge sonderlich einverstanden damit, ständig von einem Fremden angefasst zu werden. Persönlich hatte Tsukitachi keine Probleme damit, aber er konnte es nachvollziehen, wenn er versuchte, sich in die Lage dieses Fremden zu versetzen. Es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass der Junge Glück gehabt hatte, die Varuga-Attacke auf dieses Anwesen überlebt zu haben, und dass er die fremden ‘Eindringlinge’ erst hatte beobachten wollen. Vielleicht hatte der Junge selbst entscheiden wollen, ob und wann er sich zeigte – nachdem er irgendwann entschieden hatte, dass Circus keine Bedrohung waren. Intelligentes Kind.

 

“Bist du sicher?”, fragte der schwarze Mantel eher mäßig begeistert.

 

“Ach was, natürlich!”, versicherte Tsukitachi lachend. “Ich schaffe das hier alleine. Geh du nur deiner Arbeit nach und lass mich mal machen.” Er ignorierte den finsteren Blick des Kindes geflissentlich. Tsukitachi dachte sowieso nicht, dass dieser Blick ihm galt.

 

Der Junge hatte sich auch recht schnell wieder gefangen und bewahrte einen relativ neutralen Gesichtsausdruck.

 

Tsukitachi kniete sich zu dem Winzling hinunter. Das sollte er besser nicht offen ansprechen, aber er konnte nachvollziehen, wie man dem Irrglauben erliegen konnte, dass es sich bei dem Jungen um ein kleines Mädchen handelte. Seine Statur war klein und dünn und seine Haare verwirrt und länger gewachsen. “Hast du einen Namen?”

 

Der Junge wich seinem Blick angestrengt aus.

 

“...erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an deinen Namen?”

 

“Ich kenne meinen Namen...!”

 

“Verrätst du ihn mir?”

 

“Eher nicht.” Wow. Ein glatter Korb.

 

Tsukitachi versuchte, es sich nicht allzu sehr zu Herzen zu nehmen.

 

Der Junge hatte in naher Vergangenheit vermutlich genug Schlimmes mitansehen müssen, um ihn misstrauisch werden zu lassen. Das war einerseits traurig, andererseits sprach es für dessen Überlebensinstinkt. Vielleicht würde er selbst auch nicht jedem dahergelaufenen Fremden sein Vertrauen schenken. Vertrauen war etwas, das man sich erst einmal verdienen musste. Es war nicht von heute auf morgen da. Trotzdem war es verwunderlich – für gewöhnlich erkannten die Leute Circus und entspannten sich daraufhin. Der Junge tat das nicht, zumindest nicht auf den ersten Blick.

 

“Auch gut! Mein Name ist Tsukitachi. Ich bin von Circus. Weißt du, was Circus ist?”

 

“Würdest du bitte nicht mit mir reden, als wäre ich dumm?”, fragte der Junge ohne zu zögern. Er klang ein wenig eingeschnappt. Aber nur ein wenig. Er versuchte immer wieder, Tsukitachi ins Gesicht zu sehen, aber blinzelte schnell wieder weg. Als würde ihm etwas in den Augen stechen…

 

“Entschuldige”, sagte Tsukitachi schmunzelnd.

 

“Ich weiß, was Circus ist – wer Circus sind.”

 

“Das dachte ich mir fast. Wo sind dein Eltern? Wir können dich nach Hause bringen.”

 

Etwas weitete sich in den gelblichen Augen. Vielleicht etwas Erschrockenes? “Unter der Erde.”

 

Tsukitachi war sich für einen Moment unsicher, ob er das wirklich richtig verstanden hatte. “Wie bitte?”

 

Das Kind wurde deutlicher: “Sie sind tot.”

 

Oh.

 

Tsukitachi erinnerte sich im letzten Moment daran, den Jungen nicht anzufassen, da er das ohnehin nicht leiden zu können schien, und vertrieb das Lächeln von seinen Zügen. “Haben die Mutanten, die hier eingefallen sind, das getan? Bist du verletzt? Haben sie dich gebissen oder gekratzt? Das sind einige schwere Fragen, ich weiß, aber bitte sei so freundlich, sie mir zu beantworten.” Er war ziemlich stolz auf sich. Bisher war Tsukitachi immer weniger erfolgreich als Hirato, vorsichtig mit Betroffenen solcher Katastrophen umzugehen. Es funktionierte mäßig, aber da war definitiv noch Luft nach oben. Der ‘Circus-Charme’ sorgte für einen Großteil der Zeit dafür, dass er trotzdem mit seinem Verhalten durchkam.

 

Ein trauriges, beinahe bitteres Lächeln streifte die Gesichtszüge des Jungen. “Nein. Das waren nicht die Mutanten...” Etwas an diesen Worten sagte Tsukitachi, dass die Eltern des Jungen wahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Weile tot waren…

 

Hatte der überhaupt ein Dach über dem Kopf? Ja, seine Kleidung sah dreckig und stellenweise kaputt aus, aber wenn man sich als Kind in Schmutz und auf dem Boden wälzte oder sich raufte, konnte man genau so gut so aussehen. Die Kleider des Jungen sahen nicht sonderlich billig oder alt aus – eher, als käme er aus relativ gutem Hause und als würde er viel Zeit an der frischen Luft verbringen.

 

Er bemerkte, dass Tsukitachi ihn musterte, und beeilte sich zu sagen: “Mich hat nichts gebissen oder gekratzt.”

 

“Aber du musst doch ein Zuhause haben, oder? Komm mit mir. Ich bringe dich nach Hause. Es ist nicht sicher hier. Wir haben noch nicht das gesamte Gebiet sichern können.” Tsukitachi streckte die Hand aus. Es war ein Angebot. Das Kind konnte es annehmen oder abschlagen.

 

Der Junge jedoch, sah sich – ein wenig verstohlen – nach den umstehenden Schwarzmänteln um, registrierte schnell, dass ihnen keiner allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit zollte… und holte aus, um Tsukitachi voll gegen sein Schienbein zu treten.

 

Dieser sprang mit einem überraschten Aufschrei auf und rieb sich die tatsächlich schmerzende Körperregion. Das war unerwartet gekommen… Vielleicht tat es auch nur aufgrund der Überraschung ein bisschen weh. Allzu kräftig war der Junge auch nicht.

 

Dieser flitzte an den Schwarzmänteln vorbei, bevor die so genau realisiert hatten, was gerade vorgefallen war. Ein weiterer Grund, warum keiner von denen so wirklich reif für das Erste Schiff war.

 

“Ich werde ihm nachgehen!”, rief einer von ihnen energisch und machte sich hastig auf.

 

Tsukitachi hatte ihm sagen wollen, dass er sich entspannen und den Jungen laufen lassen sollte. Irgendwas sagte ihm, dass dieses Kind schon auf sich aufpassen würde…

 

… und dass sie sich nicht zum letzten Mal über den Weg gelaufen waren.

 

~*~

 

Es gab Überlebende. Ein paar aus dem Haushalt und der Großteil der Familie, der die riesige Villa gehörte. Tsukitachi hatte bereits damit gerechnet, dass es, wenn überhaupt, eher die Dienerschaft treffen würde als die hohen Herren und Damen des Hauses, so deprimierend dieser Gedanke auch klang. Hier hatte man bei einer Varuga-Attacke nicht viele Chancen, solange man nicht das nötige Geld hatte, um sich den nötigen Schutz zu erkaufen.

 

Seine Einheit hatte einen Termin bei der ‘Lady des Hauses’ und ihren beiden Brüdern. Eine Art Lagebesprechung, bevor Circus sich daran machen würde, eine Show für die umliegenden Gegenden vorzubereiten und sich förmlich bei den Bewohnern dieser Gegend zu entschuldigen. Tsukitachi hatte gehört, dass die Frau recht jung sein sollte – vielleicht 19 Jahre alt. Hoffentlich war sie ein hübsches Ding. Ein bisschen flirten tat der Seele gut – zumindest seiner.

 

Als er jedoch in den sehr desolat wirkenden Salon der halb in Trümmern daliegenden Villa gelassen wurde, in dem die Mitglieder der Familie residierten, konzentrierte er sich zu seiner eigenen Überraschung nicht auf die junge Frau, sondern auf das eine bekannte Gesicht in diesem Raum. Dieses Mal hatte der Junge saubere Kleidung an, die viel eher signalisierte, dass er aus einer finanziell sehr gut gestellten Familie kam.

 

“Aha, man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben, was?”, flötete er gut gelaunt in Richtung des Jungen.

 

Seine Geschwister warfen ihm jeweils einen kurzen, stillen Blick zu, bevor die Schwester den Jungen fragte: “Das ist der, dem du über den Weg gelaufen bist?”

 

Beide Geschwisterkinder besaßen oberflächlich die gleichen äußerlichen Attribute wie der Junge, den Tsukitachi vor ihnen getroffen hatte. Dieselbe gelbliche Augenfarbe, die der Geschwister vielleicht ein wenig grünlicher, sehr ähnliche Gesichtszüge, unterschiedliche Nuancen grauen Haares.

 

Ein teilnahmsloses Schulterzucken von Seiten des Jungen gab seiner Schwester wohl mehr oder minder eine angemessene Antwort.

 

“Circus ist uns hier willkommen. Auch wenn wir nicht wirklich sicher sind, ob wir überhaupt behilflich sein können.” Der Bruder sah noch nicht so alt wie das Mädchen aus, aber auch nicht jung wie der Junge, den Tsukitachi bereits kennengelernt hatte. Tsukitachi schätzte ihn auf 14 oder 15.

 

Der noch unbekannte Junge, den Tsukitachi als erstes getroffen hatte, ohne überhaupt darauf abzuzielen, war der Jüngste der drei Geschwister.

 

Es war auffällig, wie erwachsen der Umgangston hier erklang. Vermutlich war das aber gar nicht weiter verwunderlich, wenn man die Tatsache bedachte, dass es keine Eltern mehr gab und die Geschwister sich irgendwie gegenseitig unterstützen mussten, um überhaupt zu überleben, geschweige denn das Familiengeschäft am Laufen zu erhalten.

 

Irgendwie sah der Jüngste der Geschwister nicht sonderlich danach aus, als wäre ihm diese Art der Beschäftigung gewogen… Das war etwas, das Tsukitachi direkt ins Auge fiel, wenn er diese drei beobachtete. Er wirkte nicht absolut unglücklich, aber eben auch sicherlich nicht zufrieden. Vielleicht würde Hirato den Jungen an seiner Stelle mit einem Puzzlestück vergleichen, das nirgendwo passen wollte. Tsukitachi wusste nicht, wie er den Vergleich anstellen würde, er wusste nur, was er direkt vor sich sah. Etwas schien nicht recht hier hineinzupassen.

 

“Wir bitten nur um ein paar Informationen über den genauen Ablauf der Dinge. Was ist passiert, hat irgendwer Genaueres gesehen und so weiter…?”, sprach Tsukitachi, während er sich etwas näherte.

 

“Ich nehme doch mal an, dass Circus uns alle einzeln befragen möchte”, mutmaßte die Schwester.

 

“Uns ist eigentlich alles recht, solange wir an die benötigten Infos kommen, aber wenn Sie es so wünschen...”, bestätigte Tsukitachi mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln.

 

~*~

 

Der Bruder des Jungen führte ihn zu Jikis Zimmer.

 

Aus den beiden älteren Geschwistern war nichts Interessantes herauszubekommen gewesen – das Übliche eben. Tatsächlich erhoffte Tsukitachi sich von Jiki (endlich kannte er den Namen des Jungen) die größere Hilfe. Er hatte sich versteckt gehalten. Eine Aussage, die Tsukitachi ihm sogar glaubte. Aber wer wusste denn schon, wie lange? Bei ihm war die Chance größer, dass er etwas gesehen hatte. In Gegensatz zu ihm, hatten sich seine Geschwister nämlich die ganze Zeit über hinter verschlossener Türe versteckt gehalten.

 

Dafür, dass dessen Familie durchaus Geld hatte, war Jikis Zimmer kleiner als Tsukitachi gedacht hatte. Der Junge hatte ihm den Rücken zugedreht und stand vor seinem Fenster. Auf dem Fenstersims stand ein einzelner Topf voller Erde und gelber Rosen, die gerade die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen beanspruchten.

 

Tsukitachi schloss leise hinter sich die Tür und trat, mit ein wenig Abstand, an die Seite des Jungen.

 

Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu einem kleinen Tischchen, auf dem ein einziges Bild stand.

 

“Mein Halbbruder”, unterbrach Jiki die Stille. Offenbar hatte er Tsukitachis Blick verfolgt.

 

Tatsächlich war auf dem Bild ein junger Mann zu sehen, der dem Jungen mehr oder minder ähnlich sah. Die Augenfarbe war eine andere und auch die Haarfarbe war ein viel dunkleres Grau als der helle Grauton, den Jikis Haare innehielten, beinahe schwarz.

 

“Er ist weggegangen.” Es hörte sich an, als hätte Jiki eher ‘Er hat sich dazu entschlossen, mich hier allein verrotten zu lassen’ sagen wollen.

 

“Sieht für mich so aus, als würdest du es ihm eigentlich gleichtun wollen.”

 

“Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht...”, antwortete Jiki ausweichend und weigerte sich, ihm in die Augen oder ins Gesicht zu sehen.

 

“Du reagierst, als wolltest du es abstreiten, aber kannst mir nicht mal ins Gesicht sehen”, sagte Tsukitachi neckend.

 

“Das hat aber nichts damit zu tun, dass ich lüge – tue ich nämlich nicht… Es sind deine Haare.”

 

Tsukitachi nahm es ihm trotzdem nicht ganz ab. “Meine Haare?”

 

“Meine Augen sind empfindlich! Deine Haare sind zu grell. Sie stechen mir in den Augen.”

 

“Merkwürdiges Kompliment.”

 

“Es war ja auch nicht als Kompliment gemeint. Sieh dich doch mal hier in der Gegend um. Normalerweise habe ich keine Probleme, aber dein Kopf tut mir in den Augen weh, wenn ich zu lange hinsehe...”

 

Das war eine interessante Eigenart…

 

Tsukitachi hatte es im Gefühl, dass es gut sein könnte, das Vertrauen dieses Kindes zu gewinnen, aber Gott, er wusste nicht unbedingt, wie. Er war selbst erst 18 und angefangen bei Dr. Akari gab es eine Reihe von Leuten, die bezeugen konnten, dass sein Kopf stellenweise noch vor ein paar Jahren irgendwo hängengeblieben war und, einer gesprungenen Schallplatte gleich, erst mal nicht von der Stelle kam. Er musste sich wohl auf seine Intuition verlassen. Vielleicht ein Thema anschneiden, über das der Junge gern reden würde?

 

Tsukitachi beobachtete den Jungen dabei, wie dieser gedankenverloren und zärtlich über die gelben Blütenblätter strich. “Wie können Pflanzen überhaupt hier wachsen? Hier ist es doch relativ kalt und ungemütlich dafür?”

 

“Sie können wachsen, wenn man sich um sie kümmert und Acht auf sie gibt. Es geht aber nur innerhalb des Hauses und nicht an der freien Natur. Das Wetter wäre dafür wirklich zu unerbittlich”, erklärte Jiki fachlich.

 

“Hey, hat nicht jede Pflanze eine besondere Bedeutung?”

 

“Also reden wir wohl nicht über die möglichen Beobachtungen, die ich gemacht haben könnte...”

 

“Varuga. Die Mutanten, die du unter Umständen beobachtet hast, werden ‘Varuga’ genannt. Du musst natürlich nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst oder nicht kannst… Es wäre aber trotzdem eine große Hilfe.”

 

“Freiheit.”

 

“Huh?”, machte Tsukitachi.

 

“Der Schrei nach Freiheit”, erläuterte Jiki, “das bedeuten gelbe Rosen unter anderem.”

 

Tsukitachi stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, während er spürte, dass dieses Grinsen gerade wieder an seinen Mundwinkeln zog. “Du siehst nicht gerade besonders ‘gefangen’ aus.”

 

Jiki fuhr ein wenig ärgerlich zu ihm herum, bemühte sich aber eindeutig, ihn das nicht merken zu lassen. “Es geht ja auch nicht darum, ein schlechtes Leben zu haben. Ich hätte es weitaus schlechter treffen können – das weiß ich. Meine Familie hat Geld und alle möglichen Annehmlichkeiten… Es geht darum, nicht richtig hineinzupassen.”

 

“Also willst du es deinem Halbbruder ja doch gleichtun!”, stellte Tsukitachi ein wenig triumphierend fest.

 

Jiki entließ einen Laut, der sehr widerwillig klang.

 

Schon seit er dieses Kind zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte Tsukitachi gemerkt, dass da etwas an Jiki war, das man schlecht einzuordnen wusste. So langsam begriff Tsukitachi, was dieses Etwas war: Es war so, als würde der Junge aus mehreren Schichten von Persönlichkeiten bestehen. Als würde er, je nach Anlass, verschiedene Masken aufsetzen, als würde er sich, einem Chamäleon gleich, an seinen jeweiligen Gegenüber anpassen: übermütiger Circus-Trainee, der ihn durch die Gegend schubst – bockiges Kind, seine Familie – Verhaltensweise wie ein ausgewachsener Mensch, merkwürdig kühl, Tsukitachis unerschütterliche, heitere Laune – kühle Abweisung.

 

Tsukitachi fragte sich, wo jemand in diesem Alter gelernt hatte, derartig zu täuschen.

 

“Hör zu”, Tsukitachi klatschte in die Hände, “wir sind noch ein Weilchen hier. Wir machen eine Show, um uns für die Unannehmlichkeiten zu entschuldigen. Falls du dich dazu entscheiden solltest, dass dir etwas einfällt, wende dich einfach an jemanden von uns. Wir werden dir zuhören, wenn du dafür bereit bist. Ich höre zu. Ich mag nicht so aussehen, aber ich bin ein guter Zuhörer.”

 

~*~

 

“Du hast einen Schatten”, bemerkte einer der Schwarzmäntel irgendwann an Tsukitachi gewandt.

 

Oh ja. Das hatte er bereits bemerkt.

 

Ein paar Mal hatte er Jiki wissen lassen, dass er sich darüber bewusst war, beobachtet zu werden, ein paar Mal hatte er so getan, als würde es ihm nicht einmal auffallen. Dieses Kind war beachtlich gut darin, zu beobachten und nicht weiter aufzufallen. Tsukitachi übersah den Jungen oft nur beinahe und er war sich zu 90% sicher, dass er ihn vielleicht schon einige Male übersehen hatte.

 

Dieses Mal wurde von einem Fenster der Villa aus stumpf auf das Geschehen im Hof hinunter gestarrt.

 

Tsukitachi fuhr herum und setzte sein unerschütterlichstes Grinsen auf. Er salutierte halb-ernst in Richtung Jiki, was dazu führte, dass der Junge das Gesicht verzog und sich von dem Fenster entfernte. Offenbar war Jiki dann wohl noch nicht soweit, huh? Er sollte sich beeilen. Morgen früh würden Tsukitachi und die Anderen wieder abziehen.

 

Inzwischen hatte er sich selbst ein paar Informationen über diese gesamte Familie eingeholt. Selbst wenn seine Vorgesetzten nicht misstrauisch geworden wären und ihm demnach auch nicht aufgetragen hätten, ein wenig tiefer zu graben, hätte Tsukitachi das wohl gemacht. Es interessierte ihn irgendwie ein wenig. Er musste ja nicht damit hausieren gehen, sich ausnahmsweise einmal reingehangen zu haben.

 

Die beiden noch immer lebenden, älteren Geschwister waren, in Gegensatz zu einem Großteil der Familie, die ganze Zeit hier gewesen. Und Jiki hatte ihn nicht angelogen: Dessen Eltern waren allem Anschein nach nicht den Varuga zum Opfer gefallen, wenn es auch allemal merkwürdig war. Aus politischen Gründen waren Jiki, dessen Eltern und der älteste Bruder in die Landeshauptstadt beordert worden. Tsukitachi schätzte, dass das manchmal der Preis war, den man zahlen musste, wenn man ein riesiges Familienunternehmen betrieb. In der Hauptstadt war es zu einem ‘mysteriösen Unfall’ gekommen. Die Eltern und der Bruder waren dabei zu Tode gekommen. Selbst Jiki war ursprünglich für tot gehalten worden. Und die meisten Gerüchte auf den Straßen ließen wohl verlauten, dass es sich sehr wahrscheinlich nicht um einen Unfall gehandelt hatte.

 

Jiki selbst war erst vor einem Jahr wieder in seiner Heimatstadt und somit zuhause aufgeschlagen. Erst vor einem Jahr… Er war auch nicht ganz so jung, wie Tsukitachi anfänglich angenommen hatte. Tsukitachi musste zugeben, dass ihn das ein wenig beeindruckte. Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er auf seinem Weg Hilfe erhalten hatte – wie sollte ein damals Acht- oder Neunjähriger schon auf eigene Faust und sicher wieder nach Hause kommen? Er konnte noch so viele Überlebens-Techniken aufweisen, am Ende des Tages war Jiki immer noch ein Kind gewesen – war es auch noch immer ein bisschen. Alleine hätte er vermutlich nicht durchgehalten, geschweige denn, am Ende sicher zuhause anzukommen.

 

Vollkommen egal, wie man es drehte und wendete, dieser Junge war einem furchtbaren Mordanschlag entkommen, aus der Hauptstadt geflüchtet und war dann monatelang quer durch’s Land gezogen, um es tatsächlich in einem Stück wieder zurück nach Hause zu schaffen. Aber wofür? Jiki selbst machte nicht sonderlich den Eindruck, als wäre er im Endeffekt wirklich zufrieden mit seinem Entschluss, wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Es sah fast aus, als würde er sich denken, dass er auch gleich ein Leben auf der Straße führen könnte, wenn es das hier war, zu dem er zurückgekommen war.

 

Tsukitachi sah sich in dieser grauen Ödnis um. Er konnte es voll und ganz nachvollziehen, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht aus den gleichen Gründen wie der Junge. Hier konnten Jikis geliebte Pflanzen nur spärlich wachsen. Pech, sich ein derartiges Hobby auszusuchen, wenn man an einem Ort wie diesem hier aufwächst. Aber viele Menschen wollen das, was sie wahrscheinlich nicht haben können.

 

Der Halbbruder, von dem es aussah, als stände Jiki diesem am nächsten, war bereits vor zwei Jahren auf und davon, hatte sich verliebt und war mit der Frau seiner Wahl in der weiten Welt verschwunden, hatte vermutlich seine eigene Familie gegründet. Offenbar hatte es zwischen ihm und den Eltern einige Differenzen gegeben, die ihn fort getrieben hatten. Vielleicht trug auch das zu dem Unmut des Jungen bei.

 

Und vor ein paar Tagen waren dann die Varuga hier eingefallen, hatten sich auf dessen Familiensitz und die umliegenden Städte konzentriert. Dieses Detail war jenes, das Tsukitachis Vorgesetzte misstrauisch gestimmt hatte und Tsukitachi konnte es verstehen. Wenn es auch erst nicht so ausgesehen hatte, so könnte der – zu einem Großteil geglückte – Mordanschlag an dieser Familie doch irgendwie mit Kafka in Verbindung stehen. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Kafka selbst versteckte sich hinter den bekanntesten Würdenträgern und mächtigen Briefkastenfirmen.

 

Er spürte ein flüchtiges Augenpaar in seinem Rücken und entschied sich dazu, es zu ignorieren. Vermutlich war es das Beste, Jiki alle Zeit zu lassen, die jener brauchte. Selbst, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich gegenseitig verpassten. Entweder der Junge sprach freiwillig oder gar nicht.

 

Daraus konnte ihm nicht mal der ‘Runde Tisch Z’ einen Strick drehen. Was sollte Tsukitachi auch schon tun? Ein Kind foltern, das immer noch ein reiner Mensch war? Wohl kaum.

 

~*~

 

Der Morgen war angebrochen.

 

Tsukitachi stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah der inzwischen aufgegangenen Morgensonne entgegen. Bald würden sie wieder abreisen. Fürs Erste war Circus’ Job hier erledigt.

 

Er beobachtete die Schwarzmäntel dabei, wie sie die verschiedenen Requisiten und Materialien herumtrugen und schoben. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht auf zumindest einen von ihnen festlegen können… Das würde noch ein höchst unangenehmer Krampf werden. Vielleicht brauchte er ein wenig flüssige Überzeugungskraft,um sich endlich zu entscheiden…

 

Etwas stieß in seinen Rücken und Tsukitachi drehte sich verwundert um 180°. Erst sah er… gar nichts. Bis sein Blick ein wenig weiter nach unten glitt. Oh je. Jiki war so ein Winzling! Das war für einen Zwölfjährigen vielleicht nicht unbedingt etwas, das sonderlich verwunderlich war, aber es hatte Jiki definitiv keinen Gefallen getan, wenn man einmal bedachte, dass es wahrscheinlich ein Leichtes war, ihn mit einem Mädchen zu verwechseln. Tsukitachi konnte nur nicht richtig einschätzen, ob es den Jungen störte. Wahrscheinlich tat es das nicht mal. Es kam nur auf den Schein an, den Jiki in diesem Moment aufrechterhalten wollte.

 

“Yo! Was gibt’s?” Tsukitachi kniete sich zu dem Jungen hinunter und grinste ihn.

 

Dieses sah ihm unbeeindruckt und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken entgegen. “Nimm mich mit zu Circus.”

 

“Huh?”, machte Tsukitachi, wohlwissend, dass er dieses Grinsen absichtlich aufrechterhielt.

 

Er hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt… Es war immerhin nicht so, als würde es nicht naheliegen! Seine Vorgesetzten hatten die Entscheidungsgewalt, Angestellte zu finden, in seine mehr oder minder fähigen Hände gelegt, mit dem Wissen, dass Tsukitachi nach einer Art Bauchgefühl entscheiden musste. Und sein Bauchgefühl schrie ihm praktisch zu, dass das hier schon passen würde. Circus schreckte auch tatsächlich nicht davor zurück, Rekruten zu kaufen, sollte das nötig sein. Im Laufe ihrer Ausbildung würden die persönlichen Akten dieser Rekruten sowieso verschwinden müssen. Ihr altes Leben durfte nicht mehr existieren, wenn man sich einmal dem Dienst unter Circus und somit der Regierung verschrieben hatte.

 

“Du bist nicht so… unwissend wie du tust. Du hast mich ganz genau verstanden.” Jiki drückte sich gewählt aus. Tsukitachi hatte das Gefühl, als wäre das aus Absicht entstanden.

 

“Entschuldige, entschuldige. Ich bin nur ein wenig überrascht. Normalerweise sieht Circus es mit der Wahl seiner Soldaten etwas enger.” Tsukitachis Bauchgefühl sagte ihm außerdem, dass es vielleicht ein bisschen nötig war, Jiki vorher voll und ganz zu gewinnen. Und wie gewann man jemanden am ehesten? Indem man der gewünschten Person vermittelte, dass die Beute, auf die die Person aus war, nicht so einfach zu haben war, dass man nur über Schwierigkeiten herankommen würde. Es war eigentlich bei fast jedem Menschen gleich. Wenn man ihnen einfach reichte, was sie wollten, lernten sie es nicht zu schätzen.

 

Aber gleichermaßen wollte Tsukitachi auch nicht lügen. Die Mitglieder von Circus waren echte Soldaten. Es war keine leichte Form der Arbeit und man lief durchaus Gefahr, sehr, sehr jung zu sterben. Das war etwas, über das sich angehende Circus-Kämpfer durchaus bewusst sein mussten, wenn sie wirklich ein Teil von Circus sein wollten.

 

“Wie wählt Circus seine Leute aus?”, fragte Jiki ohne zu zagen und ohne dass Tsukitachi in seinem Gesicht lesen konnte, was der Junge dachte.

 

Das mit dem ‘nicht in Jikis Gesicht lesen können’ war jedoch okay. Das würde er ganz bestimmt zukünftig noch. Er würde ja genügend Zeit haben.

 

“Wir ziehen mit unseren Schiffen durch die Städte und führen Stücke auf, während wir gleichzeitig nach Varuga Ausschau halten und diese bekämpfen. Auf diesen Missionen stolpern wir durchaus über den ein oder anderen Kollateralschaden, der Glück im Unglück gehabt hat und die Varuga-Attacke tatsächlich überlebt hat.”

 

“Also… so wie bei mir”, sagte Jiki unbeeindruckt.

 

“Na ja. Die meisten sind die einzigen Überlebenden. Das macht es für Circus sogar einfacher, sie zu ‘Geistern des Landes’ zu machen.”

 

“Wahrscheinlich würde sie niemand vermissen...”

 

“Woah, ganz schön herzlos für ein unschuldiges Kind.”

 

“Ich bin kein Kind.” Jiki sah… komisch aus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck schien nicht so recht unterschreiben zu wollen, dass er allzu naiv war, sich selbst als naiv ansah. Vermutlich war er das aber auch keinesfalls.

 

“Oh, doch. Das bist du. Noch. Ein wenig”, lachte Tsukitachi.

 

“Und was ist mit denen, die euch auffallen, obwohl sie noch Familie haben? Diese muss es doch auch geben, oder nicht?”

 

“Deshalb haben wir ja unsere Kuronomei Akademie”, erklärte Tsukitachi lächelnd. “Dort werden jene, die zu Circus wollen, getestet. Alles, was du tun müsstest, wäre, mit Bravour zu bestehen!”

 

“Na, wenn’s weiter nichts ist...” Dieser Satz hatte schon wieder etwas Sarkastisches. Es war immer noch ungewohnt, das bei einem Kind zu beobachten. “Also…?”

 

“‘Also’, was?”

 

“Nehmt ihr mich mit?” Jiki wurde offensichtlich immer ungeduldiger, aber Tsukitachi fand, dass er bereits einen guten Job machte, diesen Frust zu überspielen.

 

“Wenn es das ist, was du dir wünschst, und du dir das auch zutraust… dann könnte ich ein Wort für dich einlegen und dich nach Kuronomei schicken.” Tsukitachi stützte das Kinn in die übereinander gefalteten Hände und beobachtete den Jungen. “Denkst du, du kannst das? Vergiss nicht: Du wärst dann ein Soldat im Dienste der Regierung, ohne die Möglichkeit, jemals zu deinem alten Leben zurückzukehren.”

 

Jiki sah aus, als hätte er schon seit einiger Zeit über seinem Entschluss gebrütet.

 

Ein Gedanke machte sich in Tsukitachi breit, ein Plan, der sich langsam entfaltete, und von dem er beinahe nicht glauben konnte, dass er ihm erst jetzt einfiel: von Kafka ‘modifizierter’ Mensch, der in der Zukunft möglicherweise auch noch Hilfe benötigen könnte, die in anderer Form auftreten sollte als Dr. Akari, Junge im ungefähr selben Alter, dessen Beobachtungsgabe wahrscheinlich seine Haupttätigkeit bei Circus ausmachen könnte und der Ahnung von Botanik und demnach möglicherweise später von medizinischen Substanzen hatte? In Tsukitachis Kopf machte es **klick**.

 

Könnte das funktionieren? Natürlich _könnte_ es… Aber vielleicht sollte er erst einmal für Ablenkung sorgen und diesem Kind vor ihm nicht sofort unnötigen Stress aufbürden… “Wieso bist du eigentlich erst jetzt hergekommen? Du musst gewusst haben, dass es fast zu spät ist und wir bald wieder aufbrechen.”

 

“Ich habe dir nicht vertraut. Du bist ein Fremder”, sagte Jiki bedenkenlos.

 

“Oh?” Tsukitachi legte den Kopf schief. “Und jetzt vertraust du mir?”

 

“Ich _traue_ dir. Ein Unterschied. Ich habe dich beobachtet und wie ich bereits sagte: Du bist unmöglich so unerfahren wie du tust.”

 

Dieses Grinsen zuckte schon wieder um Tsukitachis Lippen. Er bemühte sich, es kleinzuhalten, als er seinem Gegenüber die Hand darbot. “Dann sei so freundlich und leih Circus deine Beobachtungsgabe.”

 

Es war offensichtlich, dass Jiki nicht wusste, ob jetzt wirklich von ihm erwartet wurde, dass er seine Hand in die seines zukünftigen Captains legte. Das Ablenkungsmanöver hatte geklappt.

 

“Ach! Bevor ich’s vergesse!”, rief er aus.

 

Die gelblichen Augen musterten ihn wenig begeistert. In ihnen stand förmlich geschrieben, dass Jiki sich schon gedacht haben musste, dass das noch nicht alles gewesen war. Er sah Tsukitachi abwartend an.

 

“Würdest du dem Ersten und Zweiten Schiff der Circus-Flotten einen großen Gefallen tun? Deine erste Mission, wenn man so möchte… Darf ich dich auf Tagiria abladen, bevor es weiter zu Kuronomei geht?”

 

“Tagiria...”, wiederholte Jiki stumpf.

 

“Das ist eine spezielle Einrichtung für jene Circus-Kinder, die vorher ‘entwurzelt’ wurden, bei denen es keine Eltern oder Verwandte mehr gibt. Zumindest keine nennenswerten. Eine Art Kinderheim.”

 

“Ich bin kein Waisenkind.” Da trat eine kleine Furche zwischen Jikis Augenbrauen hervor.

 

Tsukitachi winkte ab: “Das muss ja keiner wissen! Das bleibt unser Geheimnis! Du musst da jemanden kennenlernen und mir bei etwas helfen, einen speziellen, neuen Freund machen! Es würde sich positiv auf deine Beurteilung auswirken.”

 

“Freunde machen gehört nicht so zu meinen Fähigkeiten...”

 

“Dann ist es ja an der Zeit, das zu lernen! Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich!”

 

 

 

 

_Einige Zeit später_

 

Die Tatsache, dass er noch kein vollständig ausgebildeter Captain der Circus-Flotten war, bot definitiv seine Vorteile. Hirato sah das genau so, wenn Tsukitachi raten müsste.

 

Für Hirato kam es ganz gelegen, da er sich überzeugen gehen konnte, wie es um Yogi stand. Tsukitachi vermutete, selbst wenn Hirato niemals lächelte, wenn es um dieses Thema ging – er hatte ein Auge auf Yogi. Und es war nicht so, als hätte Yogi viele Möglichkeiten, wenn sein Gehirn nicht implodieren wollte. Es war abzusehen, dass Yogi sich den vereinten Nationen von Garmedia, Circus, anschließen würde.

 

Hirato hatte er von seinem ersten ‘Angestellten-Fang’ erzählt. Nicht alles, wie Tsukitachi zugeben musste, nur das Nötigste. Aber es hatte offenbar gereicht. Nicht dass Tsukitachi sich von seinem Vorhaben hätte abbringen lassen, wenn Hirato sein Angebot abgelehnt hätte. Wahrscheinlich hätte er Jiki trotzdem nach Kuronomei geschickt. Was sonst hätte er denn bitte tun sollen? An diesem Punkt hatte auch Tsukitachi nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Er konnte den Jungen schlecht zurück nach Hause schicken, nachdem er ihn unter bedenklich wenig (aber ernstzunehmender) Anstrengung von seinen Geschwistern weggeholt hatte. Nicht dass Tsukitachi das getan hätte. Es käme ihm ziemlich falsch vor, ein bisschen herzlos vielleicht.

 

Außerdem hatten Jikis Geschwister ihn fast schon freiwillig in Circus’ Obhut gegeben. Seine Schwester hatte ihm im Vertrauen erzählt, dass sie sich bei dieser Entscheidung nach Jiki gerichtet hatten: der Junge musste ja irgendwas in Tsukitachi sehen, wenn er soweit ging, sich ernsthafte Vorstellungen in Richtung Circus zu machen. Tsukitachi war ein bisschen stolz auf sich deswegen.

 

Er war sich, entgegen der offensichtlich vorherrschenden Meinung über ihn, durchaus darüber bewusst, dass das, was Circus tat, kein Zurück mehr bot. Wenn ein Individuum sich erst einmal entschlossen hatte, sich ihnen anzuschließen, waren sie Geister. Natürlich waren sie schön geschmückte, geschminkte und im allgemeinen hübsche Geister – schön anzusehen, aber dennoch Geister. Namenlos, ohne Vergangenheit und ein Schild gegen die Varuga, auf die Verteidigung der Menschheit eingeschworen. Das war Circus. Kein ‘Zurück nach Hause’ mit inbegriffen.

 

Deshalb war es in der Regel einfacher, Leute zu rekrutieren, die schon von vorneherein eine schwierige Vergangenheit hatten oder sich gar nicht erinnerten. Das Risiko, dass diese Menschen eines Tages den Wunsch verspürten, zu ihrem alten Leben zurückzukehren, war weitaus kleiner.

 

Soweit Tsukitachi informiert war, würden sie Yogi erzählen, dass seine Verwandten noch lebten, vollkommen egal, ob die Varuga den ganzen Palast, sein Land und seine ganze Familie vernichtet hatten. Tsukitachi nahm an, dass es in diesem Falle etwas Anderes war, da sie es Yogi nur einreden würden… Oder besser gesagt:dass Jiki es ihm einflüstern und weismachen würde, sobald dieser sich an sein Inkyuna-Armband gewöhnt hatte und lernte, seine Kräfte gezielt zu kanalisieren.

 

Tsukitachi hatte seine eigenen Probleme und Machenschaften, daher würde er für seinen Teil wohl nicht genauer bei Akari nachfragen und dessen Unmut auf sich ziehen. Das war sowieso tatsächlich viel lieber Hiratos Beschäftigung als seine. So wie Tsukitachi Hirato kannte, würde dieser das schon übernehmen.

 

“Warte, was wird das...-”

 

Die Brille wurde ein wenig zu plötzlich auf den schmalen Nasensteg geschoben und Tsukitachi schätzte, dass Jikis erster Impuls gewesen war zurückzuzucken. Die goldenen Augen starrten ihn bloß schweigend an.

 

“Besser?”, fragte Tsukitachi jetzt, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah auf den Kleineren hinab.

 

“Ich brauche keine Brille.”

 

“Nö, aber du hast dich schon öfter durch die Blume beschwert, dass das ganze Glitzern und die hellen Lichter deine Augen überfordern. Mit dem Fensterglas davor sollte es eigentlich besser werden. Ich hab mal unseren Laborturm danach gefragt.”

 

Es war gut zu sehen, dass Jiki mit dem Wort “Danke” kämpfte. Für die meisten wäre das wahrscheinlich leicht beleidigend, aber in diesem Kontext bedeutete es, dass Jiki ehrlich zu ihm war. Tsukitachi wusste inzwischen, dass der Junge auch diese höfliche Fassade kannte sowie er sie auch aufsetzen konnte, wenn ihm das beliebte. Tsukitachi genoss einfach den Gedanken, dass nicht er es war, der angeflunktert wurde.

 

“Wie steht’s mit Yogi?”, fragte er stattdessen, um das Thema gnädigerweise umzulenken.

 

Jiki zuckte die Schultern. “Er macht es mir nicht gerade schwer und scheint generell ziemlich leicht zu handhaben zu sein. Gut also, schätze ich.”

 

“Das wollte ich hören!”, applaudierte Tsukitachi gut gelaunt. “Gut gemacht. Oh, und halte dich bereit. Es ist bald Zeit, dich nach Kuronomei für deine Qualifizierung zu schicken.”

 

Hirato schien es zu bevorzugen, den Leuten den Kopf zu tätscheln, sollte er jemals so weit sein. Tsukitachi hatte so eben für sich selbst entschieden, dass das absolut nicht sein Stil war. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er inzwischen verinnerlicht hatte, dass Jiki nicht der größte Fan von solchen Gestiken war. Zumindest nicht, wenn es ihn selbst betraf.

 

Als Tsukitachi ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, verrutschte die Brille, die noch ein wenig zu riesig für dessen Gesicht schien, ein wenig. “Also dann! Gib dir Mühe, du schaffst das schon. Wir sehen uns wieder!”

 

 

 

 

_Gegenwart_

 

Die Akte leuchtete ihm immer noch entgegen.

 

Jetzt, wo er so darüber nachdachte, war es nur allzu offensichtlich, wie viele Schichten, wie viele Masken, Jiki über seinem natürlichen Selbst trug, um sich an die verschiedensten Situationen anzupassen. Es sollte nicht weiterhin verwunderlich sein – Illusionen waren sein Naturell. Irgendwann hatte er angefangen, sich die Haare wesentlich dunkler zu färben (ein Farbton, der ziemlich an den seines Halbbruders erinnerte) und immer dieses zurückhaltende Lächeln aufzusetzen, von dem Jiki schnell verstanden haben musste, dass das in einer schillernden Welt wie der von Circus von Nöten war.

 

Solange Jiki Tsukitachi gegenüber offen und ehrlich war, sollte es Tsukitachi auch nicht stören. So war der Jüngere nun einmal. Es war außerdem nicht so, als hätte Tsukitachi nicht seine ganz eigene Fassade. Gute Laune wurde oft mit Naivität verwechselt. Etwas, das Tsukitachi hartnäckig ignorierte, aber das einem doch auffiel, wenn man derjenige war, den es betraf.

 

Die Einzige, die beinahe sofort durch diese Fassaden durchzusehen schien, war wohl Iva. Iva, die Tsukumo als ihre kostbare kleine Schwester ansah… Tsukumo, der Jiki wiederum sehr zugetan war – ja, es ergab wohl Sinn, dass bei Iva sofort sämtliche Alarmglocken schellten, sobald Jiki auch nur versuchte, seine Maske in ihrer Gegenwart zu tragen.

 

Tsukitachi war sich jedes Mal unsicher, ob es besser war einzuschreiten, sobald Iva wieder den Versuch machte, einem gewissen Jemand, der Part seiner Crew war, ins Gesicht zu treten… Aber Tsukitachi musste zugeben, dass er schon immer davon abgesehen hatte. Erstens, weil Jiki nicht so wirkte, als wolle er Hilfe, und zweitens, weil Jiki doch dazu in der Lage war, sich selbst zur Wehr zu setzen, wenn es das war, das ihm vorschwebte. Offenbar war es das jedoch nicht, denn Jiki ließ sich diese grobe Behandlung stets freiwillig gefallen.

 

Tsukitachi war schon immer der Überzeugung gewesen, dass er genauso auf seine Angestellten vertrauen musste, wie diese (hoffentlich) in ihn vertrauten. Das ließ sich ebenfalls auf dieses spezielle Thema anwenden.

 

Außerdem war Jiki nützlich. Seit Rishiana nicht mehr da war, war es eigentlich egal, wen von seinen beiden Angestellten er allein losschickte. Meistens konnte er beide auf Einzelmissionen schicken. Aber Jiki war derjenige, den er auf kurz oder lang auch mal auf dem Zweiten Schiff hatte absetzen können, wenn etwas mit Yogi nicht rundlief oder anderweitig ‘Unterstützungsbedarf’ herrschte. Und Jiki hatte nichts dagegen, wenn Tsukitachi auch vermutete, dass Tsukumo einen großen Part dazu beitrug.

 

Ein wenig zufrieden war er schon, wenn er so feststellte, dass es geschafft war, für eine andere Person einen unumstößlichen Platz in dieser Welt zu schaffen, von dem er auch nicht so schnell verdrängt werden konnte.

 

“ _Was würde eigentlich passieren, sollte ein Circus-Mitglied sich einmal dazu entschließen, sich ernsthaft gegen Circus zu stellen? Wenn das alles hier auseinanderbricht?”_

“ _Aber, aber, Jiki. Wie kannst du nur sowas denken? Das ist total unwahrscheinlich!”_

“ _Du denkst doch auch gerade dran. Und du hast auch schon mal daran gedacht. Vielleicht gefällt dir der Gedanke nicht, aber er ist dir schon mal gekommen und du hast Vorkehrungen dafür getroffen, wenn du es auch nicht zugibst.”_

 

Tsukitachi stellte fest, dass er tatsächlich ein wenig fröstelte. Er mochte die Erinnerung an diese spezielle Konversation nicht und war eher geneigt, sie auf der Stelle dahin zurückzudrängen, wo auch immer sie hergekommen war. Als Jiki das angesprochen hatte, war er noch etwas jünger gewesen und gerade mal ein paar Monate auf dem Ersten Schiff mitgereist. Tsukitachi hatte nachvollziehen können, wo der Gedanke hergekommen war, wenn man einmal das misstrauische Naturell Jikis bedachte…

 

Wenn es auch stimmte, dass er wohl unterbewusst dafür gesorgt hatte, dass so eine Möglichkeit dem Ersten Schiff hoffentlich nie in den Hintern beißen würde… hatte er sich das nie vorstellen können. Jikis Worte hatten ihn insgeheim erschreckt. Und dann, Jahre später, hatte ein Mitglied des Laborturms, Azana, sie an Kafka verraten… Es hatte Dr. Akari schlimmer getroffen, aber der Denkanstoß war schon da gewesen. Eine kleine Erinnerung, dass er gut daran getan hatte, seine ‘Vorkehrungen’ getroffen zu haben.

 

Außerdem war es der seichte Hinweis gewesen, dass Jikis Misstrauen vielleicht nicht immer ganz unberechtigt war.

 

Das wäre der Eine seiner beiden Angestellten. Was Tsukitachis zweiten Lieutenant, Kiichi, betraf…

 

 

 

 

_Ein paar Jahre zuvor_

 

Kafka hatte die Stadt überfallen, nachdem das gigantische Feuer ausgebrochen war.

 

Das Problem an tosenden Flammen war, dass selbst Circus sich in Acht nehmen mussten, während sie versuchten, die Bewohner zu evakuieren und die Varuga im Zaum zu halten oder zu vernichten.

 

Tsukitachi war damit beschäftigt, verschiedene Befehle an die Schwarzmäntel und Kämpfer um ihn herum weiterzubrüllen, während sein Blick hektisch von oben aus über das Gebiet streifte. Er hatte seine Banshees schon seit einiger Zeit losgeschickt und wartete jetzt darauf, dass die Mädchen zurückkamen und Bericht erstatteten.

 

Hirato und das Zweite Schiff waren nicht bei ihnen. Tsukitachi hatte keine Probleme zuzugeben, dass ein bisschen Hilfe bei dem flammenden Inferno vor ihnen sicher nicht geschadet hätte… Aber der Runde Tisch Z hatte dem nicht zugestimmt.

 

Feuer und Tod. Die dunkelste Seite seines Jobs trat in diesem Moment nur allzu deutlich hervor. Circus kämpfte unerbittlich, aber auch hier geschahen Dinge, die sich einfach nicht abwenden ließen. Nur Augenblicke zuvor waren Eltern mit ihrer kleinen Tochter von einem brennenden Deckenbalken erschlagen worden… Ein schneller Tod und keine Chance darauf, zum Varuga zu mutieren. Wenigstens das.

 

“Jiki! Wie sieht’s aus?”

 

Er beobachtete, wie der mittlerweile 15-Jährige seinerseits seinen Blick schweifen ließ, um die Belagerung und die genauen Zahlen offenlegen zu können. Anschließend bemerkte er: “Da kommen deine Banshees zurück...”

 

Die Banshee wickelte ihre kühlen Arme um seinen Nacken und flüsterte ihm ihre Beobachtungen durch ihre Verbände hin zu.

 

Das war… sehenswert.

 

“Jiki, du kommst mit mir. Alle anderen halten hier die Stellung!”, rief er über seine Schulter, sammelte die Banshees ein und flog voraus.

 

Seine Mädchen hatten den Quell des riesigen Feuers gefunden…

 

Jikis Peitsche knallte irgendwo rechts von ihm durch die Luft und einer der getroffenen Mutanten gab einen wütenden Todesschrei von sich.

 

Da die Varuga sich an diesem Ort nicht um sie zu scharen schienen, war es wohl sicher, etwas weiter hinab zu sinken. Tsukitachi besah sich das noch immer zur Hälfte brennende Gebäude. Dann landete er auf einer stabil aussehenden Bodenplatte eines zum Teil freigebrannten Zimmers. Dieses Gebäude, diese Mansion, war riesig – umso erschreckender war die Tatsache, dass sie halb-lichterloh in Flammen stand.

 

Er spürte Jikis Blick in seinem Rücken und fuhr schwach grinsend herum. “Keine Sorge, das hier ist ziemlich stabil!”

 

“Das ist es nicht”, antwortete Jiki ungerührt und blieb wo er war – ein paar Meter über Tsukitachis Kopf fliegend. Das Gold in seinen Augen hatte sich verändert, wie es das manchmal tat, wenn etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte. “Ich sehe da was.”

 

Jiki flog an ihm vorbei, tiefer in die Trümmer voller Rauch und gelegentlichen Flammen. Tsukitachi war froh, dass es ein wenig schwieriger für Circus-Member war, an Dingen wie Rauchvergiftung zu sterben. Tsukitachi folgte ihm.

 

Für ihn sah das Bild, das sich ihm bot, wie nichts weiter aus als ein Trümmerhaufen aus Deckenbalken und Regalen, die zu Boden gekracht waren und irgendwann Feuer gefangen hatten.

 

“Da hat sich was bewegt… da ist was drunter”, murmelte Jiki.

 

Nun… Tsukitachi konnte darauf vertrauen, dass Jikis Augenlicht um einiges schärfer war als das seine und außerdem hatte er seine Banshees. Er konnte den Ladys befehlen, die Trümmer anzuheben und niemand von ihnen würde sich unnötig verbrennen müssen.

 

Dort unter den Trümmern… dort war tatsächlich etwas… jemand. Nicht viel mehr als ein Kind. Es war mit Brandblasen übersät, Haarpartien waren abgekokelt und nur aufgrund der Kleiderwahl (oder was davon übrig war) konnte Tsukitachi erkennen, dass es sich hierbei um ein kleines Mädchen handeln musste. Allem Anschein nach war sie bewusstlos. Gut so… Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, was das für Schmerzen im Wachzustand sein mussten…

 

Die Banshees trugen den kleinen Körper hinüber, wo Tsukitachi ihn in Empfang nehmen konnte. Er sah davon ab, sich das Mädchen über die Schulter zu werfen. Er war kein Arzt, aber vermutlich würde das Scheuern die Brandwunden nur verschlimmern.

 

“Außer ihr noch andere Überlebende, die die Anderen übersehen haben könnten?”

 

“Nein.” Das Glimmen in Jikis Augen nahm ab. “Nein, hier ist niemand mehr. Nur sie.”

 

“Dann lass uns verschwinden. Ich benachrichtige vom Schiff aus den Laborturm. Die müssen sich um das Mädchen kümmern. Schließ du zu unseren Kämpfern auf und behalt die Situation im Blick.”

 

“Roger. Vielleicht lässt sich ja was gegen diese entsetzlichen Brandwunden tun...”, sagte Jiki. Tsukitachi konnte aber nicht so recht einordnen, wie dieser Satz gemeint war.

 

~*~

 

Kiichi, das Mädchen aus dem Villa-Brand, war in den Laborturm gebracht worden und war auch dort verblieben, während Tsukitachi sich über ihre familiären Umstände schlau gemacht hatte.

 

Ein Mädchen aus gutem Hause. Der Vater war ein ziemlich erfolgreicher Autor, die Mutter ganz die pragmatische Geschäftsfrau und die Schwester… war nur zwei Jahre älter als Jiki jetzt gewesen und war noch zur Schule gegangen. Und sie alle waren in diesem Feuer umgekommen. Von einem brennenden Deckenbalken erschlagen, wie es der grausame Zufall so wollte…

 

Es war natürlich schwer nachzuweisen gewesen, jedoch hatte es nicht danach ausgesehen, als wäre das Feuer von Außen entstanden. Es war aus dem Inneren der Villa gekommen… Es war nicht ganz klar, ob auch das Kafkas Verdienst war oder ob die Varuga sich nur einen günstigen Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hatten, um anzugreifen.

 

“Captain.” Jiki trat auf ihn zu. Er schob seine Brille kurz die Nase hoch und bedeutete Tsukitachi, ihm zu folgen. “Wir dürfen jetzt rein.”

 

Also betraten sie das Krankenzimmer.

 

Dr. Akari stand mit verschränkten Armen im Raum, das Gesicht so stoisch wie eh und je. “Sie hat Glück gehabt. Ein paar Minuten länger und es hätte keine Rolle mehr gespielt, ob das Feuer irgendwann zu ihr durchgedrungen wäre – die Rauchvergiftung hätte ihr Leben beendet.”

 

“Was ist mit den Brandblasen, Akari-chan? Kann man da irgendwas machen?”, fragte Tsukitachi. Er musste sich ausnahmsweise um eine heitere Laune bemühen.

 

Akari, der es sichtlich missbilligte, dass Tsukitachi seinen Titel einfach so übergangen hatte, antwortete: “Wir haben die Mittel und Wege, die Narben über die Zeit beinahe vollständig zu entfernen. Ein paar kleine Rückstände könnten aber übrigbleiben. Jikis Tinktur könnte den Prozess vielleicht sogar ein wenig vereinfachen. Zumindest sollte sie die brennenden und gereizten Hautpartien beruhigen. Ihre kahlen Stellen am Kopf werden aber ein wenig Zeit benötigen, um wieder nachzuwachsen.”

 

“Na ja, Haare hin oder her, Hauptsache sie atmet überhaupt – und natürlich ist sie nicht mit den Varuga in Kontakt geraten.” Sie könnten das Mädchen ja, wenn es an der Zeit und sie wach war, fragen, ob es in Ordnung wäre, ihr einen kahlen Kopf zu rasieren, damit ihre auffällig blauen Haare gleichmäßig nachwachsen konnten. Diesen Gedanken behielt Tsukitachi aber vorsichtshalber erst mal für sich. “Erinnert sie sich?”

 

“Schwierig zu sagen. Der Schock sitzt tief. Tsukitachi.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Sei. Behutsam. Dränge sie zu nichts und sei gefälligst nicht ungeduldig.” Die rosaroten Augen beobachteten Tsukitachi ganz genau. “Ruf mich, wenn ihr den Laborturm verlasst.” Akari ließ sich nicht anmerken, was genau er dachte, und verschwand mit spitzen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

 

Jiki beobachtete den Arzt, bis er endgültig außer Hörweite war. “Er breitet sich darauf vor, etwas Ähnliches mit ihrer Erinnerung anzustellen wie mit Yogi...”

 

“Ja, das könnte gut möglich sein.”

 

“Sie ist aber nicht wie Yogi.”

 

“Das ist mir bewusst”, sagte Tsukitachi mit einem etwas traurig geratenen Lächeln.

 

“Und? Willst du sie als Versuchskaninchen missbrauchen?”

 

“Hey! Schlag dir dieses trotzige Lächeln vom Gesicht! Sieh es stattdessen lieber anders: In ein paar Jahren bist du nicht mehr so allein auf dem Luftschiff!”

 

“Also willst du sie nach Kuronomei schicken. Nebenbei bemerkt geht es mir und meinem Hobbygarten in unserer selbst erwählten ‘Einsamkeit’ ganz gut, danke der Nachfrage”, erwiderte Jiki ungerührt.

 

“Eine größere Mannschaft würde uns beiden ganz gut tun, da bin ich mir sehr sicher. Außerdem ist noch gar nichts sicher. Vielleicht landet sie am Ende auch in der dritten Flotte und hat gar nichts mit den Varuga und uns zu tun. Dann siehst du sie fast gar nicht wieder. Wir sind zwar dazu in der Lage, die ganze Schufterei zu erledigen, aber wäre es nicht mit einem weiteren, helfenden Paar Hände viel entspannter?”

 

“Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du das voll und ganz ausnutzen würdest.”

 

“Wärst du dazu in der Lage, ihre Erinnerung ein wenig abzublocken, sodass sie sich zumindest nicht an den Schmerz erinnert?”

 

“Du hast mir meine Erinnerung doch auch gelassen.”

 

“Weil du darauf bestanden hast, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere”, argumentierte Tsukitachi.

 

“ _Angesichts der Tatsache, dass du noch Anverwandte hast, wird der Runde Tisch Z vielleicht verlangen, deine Erinnerungen zu verbannen, sie zumindest abzuschwächen. Das ist sogar fast besser für dich.”_

“ _Inwiefern soll es besser für mich sein, mich nicht an meine Geschwister erinnern zu können?”_

“ _Du bist ein Geist von Circus, Jiki. Es gibt ein Zurück, das würde der Runde Tisch nicht mal zulassen. Sich daran erinnern zu können, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, jemals zurückzukehren, das ist unnötig stressig und schmerzhaft.”_

“ _Aber wie soll ich denn für Circus arbeiten, wenn ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann, wer ich bin und wie ich ich geworden bin?”_

 

Ein leises Ächzen drang an seine Ohren. Es war definitiv von Kiichi gekommen.

 

Tsukitachi schlich näher und ließ sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkannte sinken.

 

Die blauen Augen wurden aufgeschlagen… und dann beanspruchte Kiichi ihre Kehle aus vollem Halse. Zusammen mit ihrer gellenden Stimme flog eine kleine Faust durch die Luft und traf in Tsukitachis Magengegend ein.

 

Es war nicht so, als würde das sonderlich wehtun, jedoch: “Warum ist es bei euch, bei denen ich überlege, sie aufzunehmen, immer das gleiche? Warum müsst ihr mich hauen oder treten? Das ist ernsthaft verletztend!”

 

“Vielleicht, weil du’s in der Regel verdient hast”, sagte Jiki trocken, wobei das scheinheilige Lächeln dessen Züge nie verließ.

 

Als Tsukitachi zu ihm herumfuhr (während er versuchte, die zappelnde Kiichi zu beruhigen), sah er, dass Jiki die Brille abgenommen hatte und penetrant in Richtung der Tür starrte. “Was machst du da?”

 

“Eine Illusion erzeugen. Wenn hier jetzt ein Haufen Ärzte und Schwestern reinstürmen, wird sich ihr Zustand auch nicht verbessern.”

 

“Lass mich los!” Auch diesen Satz hatte er schon mal vernommen…

 

“Jetzt beruhige dich erst mal, Kleine! Dir wird nichts passieren! Du bist in Sicherheit!”

 

“Ja klar glaube ich das dem Typen, der mich hier festhält! Und was zum Teufel stinkt hier so?!”

 

“Das nennt man Salbe!”, rief Jiki sofort hinüber. “Sie kühlt deine Brandwunden!”

 

Tatsächlich hielt Kiichi für einen Moment in ihrem Gestrampel inne und sah auf ihre verbrannte Haut hinab. Das Mädchen hatte nicht komplett in Flammen gestanden, ansonsten wären die Verbrennungen deutlich schlimmer gewesen.

 

Tsukitachi konnte Schock und sturen Unglauben in den großen blauen Augen erkennen. Dann führte Kiichi, wohl einem Instinkt folgend, ihre beiden Hände an ihren Kopf… und erfühlte demnach auch die vielen kahlen Stellen. Das war der Moment, indem sie komplett die Fassung verlor. Tsukitachi vermerkte das für später. Er sollte dem Mädchen lieber nicht den Vorschlag unterbreiten, ihre Haare einmal komplett abzurasieren… Vielleicht würde sie dann einen Herzinfarkt erleiden – und das war nicht Tsukitachis Ziel.

 

“Was ist passiert?”, verlangte sie flach atmend zu wissen. Ihre Stimme war ein heiseres, quietschiges Krächzen.

 

“Ich bin Captain Tsukitachi, das hier ist Jiki. Wir sind von Circus”, begann Tsukitachi ruhig und so eindringlich wie möglich.

 

Kiichi sah zwischen ihm und Jiki hin und her, welcher jetzt auch näher herangetreten war und seine Brille wieder aufgesetzt hatte. Da war die freundliche Maske wieder.

 

“Deine Heimat wurde von Mutanten überfallen, die sich Varuga nennen. Die meisten Häuser sind komplett abgebrannt… Erinnerst du dich…?”

 

Sie runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. “Was ist mit…?”

 

“Deiner Familie?”

 

Sie nickte stumm wie widerwillig.

 

Tsukitachi war sich nicht sicher, inwiefern es eine gute Idee war, ihr das zu erklären. Oder ob er überhaupt dazu in der Lage war, es adäquat rüberzubringen. Karten auf den Tisch, er war nicht der sensibelste Mensch im Raum und das wusste er auch ganz genau.

 

Aber er dankte allem, was ihm heilig war, für Jikis stur aufrechterhaltene Fassade.

 

Dieser griff zuversichtlich nach vorn und nahm die kleine Hand vorsichtig in seine behandschuhte. “Sie sind im Feuer umgekommen”, sagte er schlicht wie sanft.

 

Kiichi wandte den Blick ab. Zum ersten Mal seit sie aufgewacht war benahm sie sich geradezu gruslig still und eingeschüchtert. Dennoch konnte man ihre Mimik nicht zur Gänze deuten. “Verstehe.” Tsukitachi könnte es sich auch eingebildet haben, aber sie klang seiner Meinung nach ein bisschen erstickt. “Und was wird jetzt aus mir?”

 

“Alsooooooo...-”, machte Tsukitachi langgezogen, “wenn du willst… dann nimmt Circus dich unter seine Fittiche. Du könntest die Varuga eines Tages als Soldatin der Circus-Flotten bekämpfen.”

 

“Hat eigentlich schon mal jemand erwähnt, wie dumm es ist, einen zehnjährigen Menschen vor diese Entscheidung zu stellen? Einen zehnjährigen Menschen, der noch nicht das ganze Ausmaß der Situation versteht?”, warf Jiki mit einem Seitenblick in den Raum.

 

“Bei dir hat das bestens funktioniert. Du hast mich direkt verstanden, obwohl du so jung warst.” Und Tsukitachi war zu fokussiert, um sich das jetzt verhageln zu lassen.

 

“Was habe ich für eine andere Wahl?”, fragte Kiichi geradeheraus. Ihre Stimme hatte sich tatsächlich schon wieder gefestigt.

 

“Nun… du könntest zurück in deine Heimat, vergessen, dass du hier warst und in einem Waisenhaus großgezogen werden, bis du volljährig bist.” Tsukitachi verspürte nicht einmal Sekunden, nachdem er das ausgesprochen hatte, einen kurzen, aber ziehenden Schmerz in seiner Wade. Er fuhr zu Jiki herum. “Au! Hast du mich gerade getreten??”

 

“Ja, du Trampel...”, zischte Jiki mit unleserlicher Miene und sandte Blick in Richtung des Mädchens.

 

Noch bevor Tsukitachi etwas erwidern und die Situation womöglich noch schlimmer machen konnte, platzte Kiichi stumpf dazwischen: “Ich werde es mir überlegen...” Eine nicht unbedingt sehr angenehm klingende Stille kehrte ein… Dann: “Die Salbe stinkt trotzdem. Ich hasse das Zeug!”

 

Tsukitachi schielte zu Jiki hinüber, welcher seine Hand demonstrativ löste und fortzog, als hätte _er_ sich soeben verbannt. Sein linkes Auge zuckte ein wenig und für einen Moment kämpfte er damit, die Maske aufrechtzuerhalten. “Dann hab das nächste Mal doch einfach Schmerzen...”

 

Der Captain des Ersten Schiffes verkniff sich das Grinsen nur mit Mühe. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass am Ende alles vernünftig einrasten würde. Es würde wieder gut werden.

 

 

 

 

_Gegenwart_

 

Und sein Gefühl sollte ihn nicht enttäuschen.

 

Nachdem Kiichi ihre Erinnerungen genommen wurden, der Laborturm mit ihr fertig gewesen und sie bei Kuronomei zugelassen worden war, hatte sich relativ schnell herausgestellt, dass dieses Mädchen das richtige Temperament besaß. Sie war wettbewerbsfähig und arbeitete hart. Sie hatte sich ausgerechnet Tsukumo ausgesucht, um sie als Rivalin anzusehen und sich dort Maßstäbe zu setzen – niemand wusste so recht, wieso und Tsukumo schien es eigentlich nicht zu stören. Wenn Tsukitachi ehrlich war, wusste er nicht einmal, ob Tsukumo die wiederholten Stiche in ihre Richtung überhaupt wahrnahm. Vielleicht merkte sie es ja nicht mal. Sie hatte sich ja auch nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen.

 

Nun, nichts, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Tsukumo Jikis ganze Aufmerksam für sich einnahm, sobald sie den Raum betrat und ohne es überhaupt zu merken. Tsukitachi konnte noch nicht wirklich ausmachen, ob das an der Tatsache lag, dass Kiichi ein ziemlicher Ehrgeizling war, der von sich als auch von anderen durchgehend 110% erwartete und im Gegenzug aber auch Aufmerksamkeit und Lob für ihre Errungenschaften forderte (von jedem und nahezu jederzeit) oder ob diese Eifersucht einen anderen Ursprung hatte, den Kiichi selbst im Moment noch nicht richtig verstehen konnte, weil sie diese Art von Ziel noch nicht ins Auge gefasst hatte… Mit Iva oder Rishiana schien Kiichi absolut keine Probleme zu haben und sie schien Tsukumo auch nicht zu hassen. Nur der Drang zu zeigen, wie viel besser Kiichi doch war und der Wille, sie immer wieder in den Schatten zu stellen, waren gegenüber Tsukumo ungewöhnlich ausgeprägt.

 

Vielleicht würde Tsukitachi ihr das in einem ruhigen Moment und im Scherz unter die Nase reiben, um zu sehen, wie sie reagieren würde. Das würde vermutlich mehr oder minder amüsant werden, sobald das Mädchen ein Alter erreichte, indem selbst sie die eigene Pubertät nicht länger vor sich herschieben konnte…

 

Der Laborturm und Jikis Salben und Tinkturen hatten damals ganze Arbeit geleistet. Noch vor ihrem 13. Lebensjahr waren die meisten Narben nichts mehr als blasse Unebenheiten gewesen und inzwischen waren sie zur Gänze verschwunden. Die Wunder der modernen Medizin.

 

Natürlich hatte sich Jikis Verhalten verändert, sobald Kiichi ein fester Bestandteil der Crew des Ersten Schiffes geworden war. Er hatte begonnen, die freundliche, naive Maske öfter zu tragen, selbst in Tsukitachis Gegenwart. Und irgendwann hatte er sie immer getragen, hatte nur unabsichtliche, schneidende Kommentare zwischendurch abgegeben und es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal gemerkt, da er es nicht mehr bedachte.

 

Aber Tsukitachi hatte recht behalten: Alles war sauber eingerastet und hatte sich in ein mehr oder minder gutes Miteinander entwickelt.

 

Anfangs hatte es ein paar… ‘Komplikationen’ gegeben. Kiichi hatte offensichtlich die Angewohnheit entwickelt, schlafzuwandeln und in das Bett ihrer Mitbewohnerin auf Kuronomei zu kriechen… Dass sie nicht mehr auf Kuronomei war, hatte das willensstarke Mädchen nicht aufgehalten. Unzählige Male hatte sie Jiki überrascht (und vermutlich erschreckt), als das Schlafwandeln wieder eingesetzt hatte.

 

Das dritte Mal, als es passiert war, war Jiki mit einem kleinen Schrei aus dem Bett gefallen. Kiichi war wohl wieder in sein Bett gekrochen, nur um ihn irgendwann förmlich aus ebenjenem herauszutreten. Tsukitachi hatte erst gedacht, Jiki hätte die Alpträume von damals wieder – das war etwas, das auch dem Botaniker passiert war. Allerdings war er nie schlafgewandelt. Nein, Jiki hatte es vorgezogen, den Alptraum wortwörtlich zu _verschreien_. Es war nicht allzu oft vorgekommen, regelrecht selten, aber wenn es passiert war, war es umso heftiger gewesen.

 

Aber nein. Tsukitachi war in das Zimmer geplatzt, um festzustellen, dass Jiki den Versuch gestartet hatte, sie schlicht in ihr Zimmer zurückzutragen, um ihnen beiden mögliche Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen.

 

Irgendwann hatte Jiki es sich zur Angewohnheit gemacht, in sein Büro zu kommen und auf Tsukitachis Couch zu nächtigen, sobald Kiichis schlafwandelnder Verstand beschlossen hatte, dass sie in dieser Nacht nicht ruhig daliegen, sondern lieber um sich treten würde. Jiki hatte sich stets vehement geweigert, einfach weiterzuschlafen, wenn er Kiichi auch offensichtlich nicht aufwecken und rausschmeißen hatte wollen. Um den überdimensionierten Stolz des jungen Mädchens zu wahren, hatte Tsukitachi sie dann auch meistens an Jikis Stelle wieder in ihr eigenes Zimmer getragen und da er Jiki nicht erneut aus dem Schlaf hatte reißen wollen, hatte er diesen einfach auf der Couch seines Büros nächtigen lassen. Die Couch schien sogar bequem zu sein…!

 

Seine beiden ‘Kinder von Circus’ hatten sich entwickelt, wie es von ihnen zu erwarten gewesen war und Tsukitachi konnte sich auf sie verlassen, auf ihre _Instinkte_ verlassen. Jiki neigte dazu, den Leuten zu misstrauen, und Kiichi war eher geneigt, die Leute um sie herum zu unterschätzen und sich als überlegen zu betrachten. Deshalb funktionierte es. Wann immer beiden die Alarmglocken schellten, konnte Tsukitachi sicher sein, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wenn sie beide, in ihrem eigenen Tempo, keine Probleme hatten, sich an etwas zu gewöhnen, galt Grünes Licht.

 

Hirato behandelte seine Angestellten anders, das wusste Tsukitachi. Hirato war eher der Typ dafür, Befehle zu erteilen, ohne diese hinterfragen zu lassen, und der Großteil seiner Angestellten bewunderte ihn für gewöhnlich blind, sodass sie diese einfach ausführten (Iva war da die große Ausnahme – erst hatte Tsukitachi überlegt, sie für das Erste Schiff abzuwerben, aber das wollte er Jiki nun wirklich nicht antun). Es war vermutlich ganz nett, so vergöttert zu werden…

 

Aber Tsukitachi hatte das nicht im Sinn. Was brachte das am Ende des Tages? Er wollte nicht bewundert und respektiert werden, weil er so ein unglaublich begabtes Individuum in einer von Circus’ Führungspositionen war. Er wollte, dass man ihm um seinetwillen folgte. Nicht Circus als Vorgesetzten, nicht dem Runden Tisch Z, nicht ihm als Captain und in seiner Position als Captain, nicht um ihrer Kameraden Willen – _ihm_. Tsukitachi wollte Loyalität gegenüber Tsukitachi, wenn er das auch in der Regel lieber nicht beschrie oder sonderlich betonte. Da würde ihm vielleicht ja sowieso niemand glauben, das würde ja voraussetzen, dass er einmal etwas ernst meinte.

 

Er wollte aber gern glauben, dass Kiichi und Jiki ihm folgten und nicht einzig und allein – und blind – Circus’ Sache. Wenn Kiichi auch oft mit ihm schimpfte, als wäre sie die Erwachsene von ihnen beiden, und ihm ständig erzählte, dass er ein ‘alter, fauler Sack’ wäre, und Jiki sich oft abkapselte, um in seinem Zimmer (das mit Pflanzen und bunten Blüten überwuchert war) allein zu sein und seine Batterien wieder aufzuladen… Tsukitachi gefiel der Zusammenhalt des Ersten Schiffes besser. Er fühlte sich wohl und soweit er das sagen konnte, ging es seinen Angestellten genau so. Sie waren eben nicht Hirato, Iva, Yogi oder Tsukumo. Sie waren anders. Sie waren sie selbst.

 

Ihm war bewusst, dass es zurzeit gefährlich war, gerade wenn er jemanden zu ihnen auf das Schiff holen wollte. Vor kurzem erst war die dritte Flotte ausgelöscht worden… Übrig geblieben war lediglich Asche… Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte Azana Circus an Kafka verraten… Tsukitachi schätzte, dass er sehen würde, wie die Dinge wirklich standen. Aber er war guter Hoffnung.

 

Sollte es hart auf hart kommen, sollte Circus auseinanderbrechen… Zumindest Jiki und Kiichis Gefolgschaft hatte er. Und Tsubame würde er auch schon auf diesen Weg schicken können, wenn er das bei diesen beiden Sturköpfen geschafft hatte. Er würde eben noch mal charmant und unwiderstehlich sein müssen!

 

Als Tsukitachi die Akten verschwinden ließ, ging die Tür zu seinem Büro quälend langsam auf.

 

Langsam schienen sich Augenringe um die goldenen Augen zu bilden. Besagte Augen hatten sich routinemäßig auf das gemütliche Sofa fixiert und Tsukitachi beobachtete, wie Jiki darauf zu schlurfte und sich stumpf darauf fallen ließ, sein Gesicht erschöpft in den Sofa-Kissen vergrub.

 

“Ohw! Da schlafwandelt wohl wieder wer”, schlussfolgerte Tsukitachi ein wenig lauter, um Jiki nicht sofort in die Traumwelt abdriften zu lassen.

 

Offenbar hatte die Vernichtung der dritten Flotte mehr in Kiichi ausgelöst als sie gewillt war, Anderen gegenüber zu zeigen…

 

“Jup...”, nuschelte es bloß zwischen den Sofa-Kissen hervor.

 

“Weißt du, ich kapiere nicht, warum du nicht einfach in deinem Bett bleibst anstatt die Mühe auf dich zu nehmen, bis hier rüber zu latschen und auf einer Couch zu schlafen”, sagte Tsukitachi sanft belustigt.

 

“Meinst du, das habe ich nicht probiert?!” Jiki hob den Kopf und sah jetzt ein wenig wacher aus. Nach einer Weile wälzte er sich auf die Seite und streckte die Beine gemütlicher aus. “Sie tritt im Schlaf nach mir, wenn sie in ihren Alpträumen Mutanten abschlachtet. Ich habe die seichte Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht bei Tsubame ihr Lager aufschlägt, sobald die erst mal hier ist”, informierte Jiki sachlich und mit geschlossenen Augen.

 

“Das heißt dann wohl, dass ich sie rübertragen gehe… Oder soll ich sie mal dalassen, damit sie in deinem Zimmer aufwacht und sich das unterbewusst abgewöhnt?”, fragte Tsukitachi mit einem Zwinkern, das Jiki ohnehin nicht sah. Er war aber davon überzeugt, dass man es bereits aus seiner Stimme heraushören konnte.

 

“Ne, geht schon… Außerdem will ich nicht, dass sie einen Aufstand macht und das irgendwie Iva erreicht. Das fehlt mir noch.”, murmelte Jikis von Müdigkeit gelöste Zunge.

 

“Da würde ich mir fast weniger Sorgen machen. Zur Not kannst du dich ja in Tsubames Bett legen!” Das war als Witz gemeint gewesen, aber Tsukitachi wusste es eigentlich besser. Wahrscheinlich würde Jiki es nicht als Witz ansehen.

 

“Sicher. Iva wird mich bestimmt nicht noch mehr als ‘Perversen’ brandmarken und mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn das rauskommt. Und ich bin mir irgendwie sicher, dass ihr Adoptivbruder auch nicht sonderlich begeistert wäre...”

 

“Hey… Wo wir gerade dabei sind… woher weißt du eigentlich davon, dass Tsubame sich uns bald anschließen wird??”

 

“Hab dir letztens über die Schulter geguckt, als du die Akten offen hattest”, sagte Jiki gähnend. Offenbar war er müde genug, um sich nicht für dieses Geständnis zu schämen.

 

“Ernsthaft?! Shit, ich kann die Schrift nicht noch kleiner machen, wenn du in der Nähe bist! Dann sehe _ich_ ja nichts mehr!” Ein Grinsen zog an Tsukitachis Zügen. Das sprach dann wohl für Jikis spezielle Fähigkeiten… Er sollte es wohl auch so derartig positiv sehen. Es brachte ja ohnehin nichts, den Anderen zu schelten. Schließlich konnte der nicht jedes Mal eine Spontanerblindung erleiden, wenn er Tsukitachis Büro betrat.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Tsukitachi winkte ab und stand auf. “Keine Sorge, ihr hättet es eh die Tage erfahren. Was soll’s. Ich denke, ich mache mich dann mal auf den Weg in dein Zimmer, um das Prinzesschen rüberzutragen!” Er tätschelte im Vorbeigehen Jikis Kopf (weil er ganz genau wusste, dass es diesen ärgerte), während jener den faulen Versuch unternahm Tsukitachis Hand mit einem geraunten “Finger weg!” und seiner eigenen linken Hand wegzuschlagen, und machte sich auf den Weg.

 

Ja, Tsukitachi dachte wirklich, dass er eigentlich nicht meckern konnte.


End file.
